


A new beginning

by LizzyGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Regency, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyGranger/pseuds/LizzyGranger
Summary: She is one of the best students in school. But she also needs love, not only friendship.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. The beginning

She is the best student. She is the best friend to a clueless boy. Voldemort is gone, but not completely the intolerance and bigotry.  
Perhaps is time to change scenery and go to another country to heal a broken heart and build a new life.


	2. Goodbye England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione leaves England

It’s 1818; and very dificcult for a single woman to find a proper job in georgian England, worse for someone who lost her parents in the last Blood War, and definitively the worst if you are a muggleborn witch with no important dowry.  
The only solution is travelling abroad to build a new life.  
Her only regret is not saying goodbye to the love of her life, Harry. He is a wealthy lord and a duke, and was probably courting Ginny, the sister of his best friend, Ron Weasley.  
The goblins helped her to get a ticket for the next ship to Boston, and changed her parents' inheritance in dollars to be able to find a home in the former colonies.  
Today is the beginning of the new Hermione. Goodbye England!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but English is not my native language.
> 
> Disclaimer: All belongs to JKR, only this plot is mine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress but the page marks it “complete” (I don’t know how to change it)


End file.
